


Missed me so much?

by PhantomSunflowers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Panic, Stan and Bill are husbands, Stenbrough, This is a small story, and Stan knows his husband the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSunflowers/pseuds/PhantomSunflowers
Summary: Bill has a slight panic attack and his husband knows him too much for him to hide it
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Missed me so much?

Bill had never been good at being on his own, which he found hilarious since he was a writer after all.  
Thing was... when he was writing, he really liked being on his own. He nééded to be on his own then!  
But the other thing was... writers block is a bitch and unfortunately, Bill knew all about that.

He was tapping his foot on the floor, watching the blanc document in front of him. There were no words written on it whatsoever. This was in no means a new situation for him though.  
Bill took a deep breath and went with his hands through his hair, exhaling loudly.  
Nerves were going through his whole body.  
Another deep breath.  
The slight panic really took a grip on him. Like lava purring through every vein, making him feel cold, funny enough.  
Another deep breath.  
His hands began to tremble... his chest began to hurt.

'Calm down, Bill... calm down. Nothing is wrong.' Bill said to himself. He placed his hands beneath his arms and looked around the room. 'See... no danger. No danger at all other than the fact that all your fans will be disappointed again because you haven't written ánything yet!'  
he sighed now, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. 'The ending will probably suck as well again, as usual.'

\--

Key's jingled somewhere outside the house. Bill heard it immediately. The soft humming of a very beautiful voice filled the hallway. Stanley Uris walked through the front door, taking off his jacket and shoes. He saw the light coming from Bill's study and knew better than to call out that he was home. Instead, he went to the kitchen, all the while humming. He knew Bill secretly loved his humming.

A few minutes later, Bill looked up when he heard a very light knock on the door of his study. 'Yeah?' he asked with a slight chuckle. He knew it was Stan... and Stan knew he could just walk in whenever he wanted. And yet, the man never did.  
The door opened slowly, making Bill wonder why. A head peeked around the now half open door. 'Can I come in? Are you working?' Stan asked very quietly. It made Bill's heart flutter. God, he loved that man. 'No! N-n-no, it's o-okay! Welcome home.' Bill said with a high-pitched voice, which he tried to cough away. He took his glasses off and closed his laptop a bit. That was the moment when Stan walked in. He was holding a tray with two cups of coffee, together with biscuits. 'OH!' Bill felt his stomach clench a bit though. All the nerves he had before really made his appetite go out the window. 'Thank you, dear.' Stan gave him a smile and his brown eyes were shining. He also looked at Bill a bit longer... and Bill noticed this.

'How was your day?' Bill asked. He really needed to hear Stan's voice. Luckily, Stan began to talk. About things his colleagues had done mostly.  
At one point... Bill stood from his place behind the desk. Stan didn't even notice. Not before Bill suddenly put his arms around him.

He sighed when he hugged Stan. Everything just fell into place. He closed his eyes as he let the feeling of peace go through him, breathing in Stan's smell. The soft fabric of Stan's fabric, his firm body against his. This felt right.

'Hey there.' Stan said with a small laugh as he hugged Bill back, his arms around his waist. 'Missed me so much?' he joked.  
Immediately, bill let his head fall against Stan’s shoulder. His nose buried in the crook of his neck. Stan raised his eyebrows and was taken aback a bit.  
'What's wrong?' he asked quietly as he felt him shake slightly.  
Bill made a small noise which had Stan even more worried.  
'Nothing...' Bill answered. Stan smiled. He went through Bill's hair softly.  
'Bill...'  
'Just...'  
Ah, there is was, Stan thought will a little bit of pride. He still knew his boyfriend good enough. Bill could never hold his emotions to himself for long. Stan hugged him a little tighter, already wanting him to know that he wasn't going anywhere. He had a feeling he knew what Bill was going to say.

'Just...d-don't... don't g-g-go anywhere.'

It almost sounded like a plea. It made Stan's heart jump when he heard how small Bill's voice was now. He knew Bill's fear of losing the ones he loved, the reason he’d had a feeling where this was going. But it was rare to hear him like this. So fragile and small...

Stan placed his arms around Bill's back instead of is waist, his head now resting against his.

'Bill, love... I'm not going anywhere.' he whispered into Bill's hair. He felt him shiver again, and the small noise Bill made didn't escape Stan's ear again either. 'Hey... Bill, what's wrong, where does this come from?'  
Bill's shivers transformed into small tremors. He was crying, Stan knew it. 'Hey...'

'P-promise?' Bill asked before Stan could say anything else.  
'Absolutely. I am staying right here with you.' Stan felt Bill relax a bit against him, and a smile appeared on Bill's face. He really needed to hear those words.  
'T-thank y-y-you...'  
'Of course, idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is not beta-read, so any mistakes you've found are all mind :)  
> I got this Idea months ago, had it laying around for far too long so I decided to finally post it!  
> I am sorry that it is small though. Even so, I really hope you liked it, please leave a review! 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
